The first daughter
by MaraMystic
Summary: " I wonder what she is doing at the moment we speak. If she is happy, if she is doing well... if she remembers me. " She said. Sarah Crewe is the mother of Sophia and now she is thinking about her friend Lottie... her first daughter.
1. Lottie the first

**Sorry, not a Frozen fanfiction.**

 **Today I watched the anime "Princess Sarah" with my niece, it brought back memories from childhood and this plot just popped up in my head. I always wondered what happened to Lottie when Sarah left, so I wrote this. This is not going to be a long story. Maybe three chapters or four...**

 **Enjoy :')**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

" ... the princess finally married her prince and they lived their happily ever after. " Sarah Crewe finished her story, reaching a hand out to tickle her daughter's side and earned a soft giggle in return. " Alright love, it's time for you to sleep. "

" Aww... " The girl pouted. Sarah tucked her daughter in and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Mama? "

" Yes Sophia? "

" Is papa your prince? " The innocent question took Sarah by surprise but she kept smiling down at her little girl.

" Yes. "

" But why is he in heaven if he is your prince? "

The death of her husband at a young age was really hard for Sarah and at the time, Sophia was only two. The girl has no memory of her father but Sarah makes sure that her daughter learn more about him each day through her stories.

" Your father is in heaven because from there, he can watch over us. He can see things more clearly. "

Sophia frowned. " But papa is alone there without us? "

" Of course not. " Sarah chuckled, using a finger to caress her cheek. " Your grandfather is keeping him company, do you remember? "

" Mhmm. "

" And you should never forget Sophia, that wherever they are, they love you so much. "

" Okay. "

" Good. "

" I love you mama... "

" I love you too my Princess... sweet dreams. " Sarah whispered to her daughter, bending down slightly to place a soft kiss on her forehead. She sat there a few minutes until she was sure that Sophia was asleep before leaving the room.

Sarah would have returned to her quarters like she usually does but in the back of her head, she has a feeling that she will not be able to close her eyes soon. With one last thought, she made her way towards the library. This place holds the stories, adventures and dreams that Sarah knows by heart but it also gives her a comfort that only a dreamer could find in books.

But tonight, Sarah Crewe didn't want to read. She was simply enjoying the silence and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. And this is how Becky found her, sitting on the couch, staring at the orange glow coming from the fireplace.

" I knew I would find you here. "

A pause lingered and Becky quietly joined her dear friend, taking a seat on the armchair opposing Sarah.

" Am I that predictable? "

" After all these years, I think I lived enough to know my friend. " Becky states simply. A thin smile formed on Sarah's lips and the young woman finally acknowledged her friend with a glance.

" You and Eric are the only persons that could read me. "

" Like a book. "

" Well if that's the case, can you tell me what I'm thinking of? "

" Is it necessary to state her name? " Becky asked even though, she didn't expect an answer in return as it was rethorical. " Or maybe that today is the date of her birthday? "

" Is it? " Another rethorical question. " I wonder what she is doing at the moment we speak. I wonder if she is doing well, if she is happy... if she remembers me. "

Becky ponders on Sarah's words and truth be told, she wonders too. What happened to Lottie Legh? What happened to the little girl ought to be related to an angel? Fifteen years is a long time and all they have is the memory of a girl waving at them, as their ship left the docks. Her smile contrasting her bright blue teary eyed.

Lottie Legh became a memory since this day.

" I am sure she does. " Becky finally answered and Sarah likes to believe that indeed, Lottie remembers her. And so she believed. " Hasn't Ermengarde said that she has invited Lottie to her wedding? "

" That's what she said. " Sarah nodded. " But she has no idea if she will attend the party. The last time she has heard of Lottie was before her departure to America. "

" Lottie in America, who knew? " Becky hummed softly. As she tried to imagine Lottie, she couldn't help but imagine a little girl lost in a big crowd, crying at the top of her lungs for her mama while kicking her legs violently.

This was the Lottie they knew, not a woman and certainly not one conquering America.

Sarah sighed, standing up from the couch to walk over the window and looked out at the garden below. " Do you think we will see her Becky? "

" There is only one way to find out and we will see in a few days at the wedding. "

" I hope she will come... I really hope to see her again. "

" And so do I. "

When they left England, Sarah kept the contact with the girls she's spent her childhood with at the seminary, most of them being her closest friends. The distance that separates them never kept her from writing but there was one exception and it was Lottie. Sarah lost the count of letters she has sent to the girl... letters that were never returned. And even then, Sarah kept writing in hope to receive an answer someday.

Will Lottie be at the wedding? Sarah doesn't have the answer to that.

" Don't lose hope Sarah. " Becky's voice reached her ears once again. " If I know one thing sure about you, it's that you never lose faith. "

Sarah turned around and offered a genuine smile. " And that is the main reason why I made this decision. "

" Which one? "

" If Lottie doesn't come, I will personally send Peter to track her down. You might think it's insane because I am not her real mother but she was once mine and a mother is a mother. Related or not. I just need to see her. "

Becky didn't answer but she understands. Sarah is a mother after all and she has a beautiful five year old daughter named Sophia that looks like a small version of her gorgeous mother. Long raven hair and dark emerald eyes, Sophia was truly Sarah's.

But only a few knew that Sarah was a mother even before Sophia... a mother to a little girl named Lottie. A girl that was not Sarah's by blood but she has been hers nonetheless. And Sarah has longed to see Lottie, her friend.

Her first daughter.

* * *

In the meanwhile in America, a young woman was in the hotel room, packing her suitcases for her next trip. Lifting her head up from the many dresses she has packed, she sighed when she found her fiancé working at his desk.

She is not surprised one bit.

" Will? "

" What is it darling? " The young handsome man answered without looking up from his paperworks. He almost sounded annoyed that she interrupted him.

" Are you sure you don't wish to come with me? "

" Yes. " The answer was firm and sharp.

" Maybe a few days away from work will be good for you, don't you think? The ship is leaving tomorrow, we still have time in case you change your mind. "

" No I don't think so, the result will be more works. And I don't wish to attend the wedding of some friends of yours, I have better things to go. "

" Better than spending times with me? "

" Lottie darling, I love you but can't you see that I am busy here? "

" Oh yes, clearly. "

Lottie's fiancé finally looked up. " Maybe for the next trip. " He said simply.

Lottie wonders why she even bothers. She has tried to save their couple more than once and it seems like nothing has changed. Maybe a few days away from each other is exactly what they need and hopefully, William will realize how much he misses her.

" Alright, as you wish. " She shook her head and resumed in her packing. " Happy birthday to me. " she whispered.

* * *

 **Lottie's POV.**

London hasn't changed much during the few months I was in America. I travel a lot but a part of me never left this place, I guess this is what happen when you live somewhere for too long. I have so much memories of London, it is not just about the place but also the people I met here. The friends I made, the family I used to have before everything fell appart. London reminds me so many things, it almost hurts.

But today is the wedding day and for Ermengarde, I had to be here. I am sure she is not expecting me as I never comfirmed her invitation but this is a surprise. As I stood outside the room where Ermengarde is getting ready, I took a deep breath and knocked.

" Who is it? " A voice could be heard.

" Not your groom. " I answered. I heard footsteps from the other side as I waited patiently until the door opened. A beautiful bride stood before my eyes with a shocked expression on her face.

" Lottie? "

I grinned and opened my arms. " Surprise! "

" Oh Lottie. " Ermengarde laughed, pulling me in the room with her before closing the door behind us. I immediatly took her in my arms and embraced her tightly. " Oh Lottie, I thought you wouldn't come. "

I leaned back and smiled. " Nonsense, I can't miss your wedding. "

" But when did you get here? Where are you staying? "

" My ship arrived here two days ago and I'm staying in this palace. "

" You came alone? Where is William? "

My smile faded at the mention of William. Just thinking that he did not say goodbye when I left makes me wonder how important is his work... or more precisely, if our couple means anything to him at all. I feel like I am the only one putting so much effort into this.

" William is sorry that he couldn't come, he is a busy man you know? " I replied, feeling guilty to lie to her. " I did not contact you because my plan was to surprise you. "

" Congratulations, you surprised me. " She started to tear up.

" Oh no, this is not the time to cry. " I grabbed her a tissue and dabbed at her eyes, careful not to apply to much pressure. " There, I don't want to be blamed for ruining the bride's magnificent make up. Look at you, you are so beautiful. "

" I'm sorry, it's just... I am so happy to see you. Thank you for coming Lottie. "

" It's my pleasure. "

I stayed a moment with Ermengarde until it was time for me to join the guests in the grand garden where the ceremony was being held. A long path of white petals of roses on the green grass makes an alley. The guests were gathering slowly and I took a seat in the front row.

The sun is here, it's just perfect. This day is going to be the amazing and this was everything I hoped for Ermengarde.

" Excuse me Miss, are there seats taken? "

As I look up from under my hat, I found a young man dressed in a black tuxedo staring down at me with kind eyes that look familiar to me.

" No I don't think so. "

" Do mind if we sit here? "

" No. " I shook my head slowly as I stared at him because for some reasons, he looks like someone I can't recall. Someone I used to know.

" Thank you. " He offered a smile. " I'm Peter by the way, may I know your name? "

 _Peter..._

My eyes widened as it hit me and my body shot up from my seat. Peter... now I understand why he looks so familiar, it's because I know him. The last time I've seen this face was fifteen years ago when he left with for India. With Becky and Sarah.

When did he come back?

Oh dear Lord. Are they here too?

" Hey are you okay? " Peter took my hand to keep me steady when I stumbled backwards. He doesn't recognize me, maybe it's not too late to excuse myself.

" I am fine, I uh- I need to... "

" Peter? " Another voice called out and I could see passed his shoulder another woman walking up towards us.

" Becky! "

Peter looked at me confused. " You know Becky? " He asked but this time, I couldn't speak.

I found my hability to voice my feelings leaving my body and it was not because of Becky. It was the woman that stood by her side in a gorgeous red dress, as beautiful as ever. Fifteen years passed but I will recognize this face anywhere. It was her...

It was Sarah.

" I'm sorry. "

" Are you sure you're okay? I can help y- "

" I have to go. " I snatched my hand from Peter's grasp, interrupting him in the process and turned around to leave. I was relieved when he didn't run after me, I need to be alone right now.

I never thought I would see her again, not after all these years. Ermengarde said she has invited a few friends that I know but never once I would have imagined seeing Sarah Crewe again. But she was here and it's a reality I wasn't ready to face.

Not today.

* * *

 **That's it for now, tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time... peace lovely readers :-D**


	2. See you again

**Normal POV.**

" The bride is beautiful, isn't she? " Sarah asked Becky and Peter as they sat at their tables, watching Ermengarde enjoying her first dance with her new husband. The ceremony was over and a nice party was being held in the same grand garden of the palace.

" She is. " Becky agreed.

" The groom looks happy, I'm sure they will enjoy your gift Sarah. " Peter said, watching the couple dancing by the corner of his eyes. " Not everyone has the opportunity to make the voyage all the way to the Caribbean for a honeymoon. "

Sarah smiled. " Well Ermengarde deserves the best. What about you? "

" Me? "

" Mhmm. " Sarah nodded, a grin forming on her lips. " You are a handsome young man, tell me why you did not bring one girl yet? I am surprised that you didn't find the one. "

Peter huffed. " I am fine alone Sarah, thank you very much. And ladies are complicated. "

" Oh? And why is that? "

" I lived with two ladies for years, do you remember? " The glint in his eyes hinted his playful statement. Sarah let out a small laugh behind the back of her hand.

" What about that young lady you were talking with? " Asked Becky. A frown appeared on his face at the sudden mention of the young woman he met before the ceremony started. " I didn't see her face but I could tell that she was pretty. "

" Very pretty indeed. " He nodded without hesitation. " And probably from the upper class I don't belong to. "

" Pete- "

" I know Sarah. " He sighed, knowing what his old friend thinks about social classes. " But face it, as soon as thoses ladies will find out that I am a simple commoner working for Ms. Sarah Crewe, they will turn around and leave. "

" The commander of the confederate forces is courting Becky after all. The social division means nothing when you love. " Sarah reminded him.

Becky cleared her throat. " Anyway, do you know this girl before you make a judgment? "

Peter would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't Sarah and Becky. He felt like a little brother being talked out by his older sisters. Really.

" No Becky, I don't know her. " He sighed before a thought came back to him. " Athough it seems like she knew you. "

" Does she? " She frowned. " A pretty lady like her coming from the upper class, knowing a commoner like me? No I would have known. "

" When she saw you, she stated your name. "

" Really? Now that's strange. "

" And for some reasons, I have a feeling that this is the reason why she ran off. She looks distraught and almost... scared. "

" Scared? But why wou- "

" Sarah! " Ermengarde's voice reached their ears as she joined her guests at their table.

" Ermengarde! "

" Thank you so much to all of you for coming. "

" Thanks to you for inviting us. " Sarah smiled brightly as Ermengarde went to hug everyone. " The wedding is perfect and so are you. "

" Thank you, I return the compliment and... oh my God Becky! You look... "

" Different? " Becky grinned.

" Beautiful. " Ermengarde said truthfully, earning a blush from her friend. " And you Peter you have nice features, who is the lucky girl? "

This time, Peter did roll his eyes. " Why is everyone trying to hook me up with someone? I am fine alone. "

The three women laughed and Sarah shook her head slightly. " So tell us Ermengarde. How do you feel now that you are Mrs. Hutchinson? "

" Honestly I've never been so happy. I am married to the man I dedicated my life to since day one and I get to spend the rest of my life with him, I couldn't be happier. " Ermengarde smiled back as she scanned the area.

" Are you looking for someone? " Peter asked.

" Yes I am looking for Lottie, have you seen her? "

Becky immediatly and Peter immediatly turned to look at Sarah at the mention of her name.

" Lottie? " Sarah gasped. She really hoped to see her today but she didn't really think the girl would actually come. Now that she knows that Lottie is here, she will not leave London until she sees her.

" Yes she visited me in my dressing room before the ceremony starts but I haven't seen her since. I thought I could find her during the party but I see that she is not here either. Oh well... "

" Do you think she is still here somewhere? "

" I think so, she is also staying in the palace. " Ermengarde nodded. " I guess we will see her around. Oh by the way, where is your little Sophia? " she asked.

" Sophia? She is right there- " Sarah pointed towards the group of children playing in the garden but frowned when she doesn't see her daughter in her sight. " Where is she? "

Peter stood up from his chair. " She was playing there a few minutes ago. "

" It's okay, she can't be that far. They can't escape the garden, I am sure we can find her. " Ermengarde reassured Sarah.

" Alright, let's go. " Peter nodded and they all followed Ermengarde to look for Sophia.

* * *

Lottie felt bad that she didn't attend the wedding in the end, instead she found herself sitting on a bench alone near the fountain. A few children were playing nearby but she didn't mind them at all, too busy thinking about the three people she saw.

Peter turned out into a handsome man and Becky changed a lot as well. She was wearing a beautiful cream colored dress that is different from all the ragged dresses she wore at the seminary and Sarah... well Sarah was just the same. Not a girl anymore but a beautiful lady that looks more matture compared to what Lottie remembers from her childhood.

 _I wonder for how long they are staying in London._

Lottie wondered, lost in her thoughts. Too lost to notice the little girl that was standing a few feet away from her in a pink princess gown, watching her with a curious expression. Slowly she made her way towards Lottie and patted her knee.

" Hmm? " Lottie shook her head at the sudden pat on her knee and looked down to see the little girl. She was a cute little thing. " Hello there. " She smiled.

" Hello Miss. " The girl nodded politely with the brightest smile Lottie has ever seen.

" May I help you? "

The girl shook her head and jumped on the bench to sit next to Lottie with her small legs dangling over the edge and her feet ghosting above the green grass. " You are pretty. "

" Oh that is so sweet, thank you. " Lottie smiled back. " You are very pretty yourself too. "

" Thank you. " The girl shifted closer and frowned. " Why are you sad? '

Lottie did not axpect the little girl to ask her that. She must be four or five maybe and children that age don't question these things. They ask questions like why is the sky blue or why do they have to wait to be tall like their parents.

Not why is some stranger sad.

" What is your name sweetie? " Lottie asked in hope to avoid the subject of the main reason of her sadness. Such things were not to be shared with children.

" My name is Sophia and I'm five. " The girl stated proudly.

" Sophia. " Lottie repeated for good measures. " This is a beautiful name. "

" Thank you. What's your name Miss? "

Lottie laughed at Sophia's excitment. " Please call me Lottie. "

" Lottie? Your name is Lottie? " Sophia gasped, her green eyes widening in surprise. Her reaction confused Lottie and she wondered why the girl reacted this way.

" Yes it is, why? "

" I have a big sister and her name is Lottie too. "

" Oh really? "

 _What a coincidence._ Lottie thought. Her name was not common around here and that makes her wonder how many girls go with the name of Lottie.

" Uh huh, but I never met my her. Mama said that I will see her someday but I want to see her now. "

" Isn't she living with you? "

" No. " Sophia shrugged simply and Lottie did not question her. She assumed it is something private that is not her business.

" Well Sophia... where is your mama? Does she know where you are? "

" Uuhh... "

" SOPHIA! " A voice called out, startling both Lottie and the girl. Lottie's eyes widened when she recognized him.

" Uncle Peter! " Sophia jumped off the bench when she saw him running towards her. Peter bent down, picking the girl up and checked to see if she was okay.

" Sophia darling! " Sarah finally caught up to him with Becky and Ermengarde and let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw that her daughter was okay. " You scared me Sophia, do not wander off like that again, do you understand me? "

" Yes mama, I'm sorry. " Sophia nodded. " But the lady was sad and she needed a friend. "

" Your friend? "

" Uh huh... she is very pretty and really nice too. And her namd is- "

"- Lottie! " Ermengarde smiled when her eyes fell on her friend. " Thanks Lord, I was looking for you! "

Everyone suddenly turned around to look at the 'lady' Sophia talked about in time to see Lottie trying slip away without their notice but it was in vain because of Ermengarde and so she just stood there in shock. Lottie internally kicked herself for not knowing that the girl she has spent the last few minutes with was Sarah's child.

 _I wanted to avoid her and I get the opposite. Nice!_

" Lottie? " Sarah asked with slight hesitation in her voice, she just couldn't believe her eyes.

The young woman before her eyes was wearing a buttercup yellow midi-length strapless dress with a silver pair of heeled sandals. She looks nothing like the little girl Sarah recalled. Her usual blonde wavy hair was up in a side bun and the wedding hat that matched the color of her dress kept a good proportion of her face hidden.

Lottie knew she could definitly not get away from this now as she was deeply in. Sighing softly, she very slowly lifted her head up, revealing her pretty porcelain face. Right then, Sarah knew it was her. Her small button nose and thoses pink baby cheeks were still there after all these years and her turquoise eyes stood out even more then in her memories.

It was Lottie.

" I'm sorry Ermengarde, I truly wished to attend the ceremony but I wasn't feeling well. " She told the new bride, feeling guilty again to lie for the second times today. " Though I'm better now. Congratulations. "

" Oh thank you Lottie, I admit I was worried when I didn't find you. "

Lottie pulled Ermegarde into an embrace. " I'm sorry, I just needed to be on my own a little. I am okay now, don't worry. This is your day and you should be happy. "

" It was you? " Peter asked, his jaw dropping. Becky just watched with a shock expression as it seems that she has lost the hability to talk suddenly. " How could I not see it? You were standing there and you... I didn't recognize you. "

Lottie stared at him and smiled. " I did recognize you Peter. It's been a while isn't it? "

" Yes. " He nodded.

" Lottie. " Sarah whispered, taking a few steps forward but a look of hurt crossed her face when Lottie took a step back almost instantly. " It's me, Sarah. " she spoke in a soft tone. The same tone that comforted Lottie on her bad days when she was just a little girl.

" I know who you are Sarah, do you think I forgot? " Lottie spoke.

" I hoped you didn't. "

" Well I hoped I did. "

The answer hit Sarah like a ton of bricks. What happened to Lottie? There was a drastic change in her voice and even the look in her eyes that took everyone by surprise.

" Lottie, do you know my mama? " Sophia asked. Remembering Sophia's presence, Lottie smiled again at the little girl.

" I do. " She replied, her friendly tone back.

Sarah understood that whatever makes Lottie acting cold was only directed to her, which means only her can clear this out and hopefully find the answer to this odd behavior. Taking a deep breath, Sarah turned around to look at her daughter.

" Darling why don't you go play with uncle Peter and aunt Becky while I talk with Lottie here? "

" But... " Peter started.

" Yes! " Ermengarde smiled brightly, understanding the silent request to leave her alone with Lottie. " We will cut the cake soon, what do you think about it? " She gave Peter a look before returning her attention to Sophia.

" Okay! " Sophia nodded eagerly. Sparing one last glance behind, the rest of the small group walked back to the party. While Lottie looks calmed on the outside, she internally started to panick when everyone left her behind with Sarah.

" I'm sorry, I have to go. " She tried to walk away as well but was stopped by the sudden grip around her wrist. Looking up, she frowned at Sarah. " Why are you doing this? "

Sarah shook her head slightly. " I need to understand Lottie. I think a talk is overdue and now is the right moment to finally have this talk, don't you think? "

" I know. It's just... I didn't expect it to come sooner. "

" Come with me. " Sarah didn't wait for an answer and she simply grabbed her hand in a gentle hold. Lottie stared at Sarah's hand a moment as her memories played right before her eyes. She remembers when she used to love holding Sarah's hand when she was little and followed her everywhere. " Lottie? "

" Hmm? "

" Is everything okay? " Sarah asked concerned when she noticed the younger woman's pained expression.

" Yes. " Lottie nodded, giving a light squeeze. Sarah nodded back and started to walk towards the palace, dragging the blonde with her.

" Is holding my hand necessary? "

" Yes. I don't want you trying to escape me now that I finally have a hold on you. "

 _Understandable..._

Lottie didn't struggle and silently followed as she was led by the hand like the little girl she once was. They arrived in front of two large double doors and she couldn't help but snort when she was taken to a beautiful suit, probably the most beautiful suit of the palace.

" I see that you are the reason why I couldn't have access to the Royal suit. " She said dryly.

Sarah glanced at her guiltily and let her in. She walked in the suit after her and closed the door behind them before leading Lottie towards the spacious living room. " I'm sorry, I didn't know you would come here. "

" Hmm... it doesn't matter. So you wanted to talk? "

" Please take a seat. " Lottie did as she was told and sat on the comfy couch in a straight position. " Can I serve you a drink? "

Lottie eyed the small table by the wall on her right and noticed the few bottles of liquor that sat on top of it.

" Whiskey? " She grinned but the look Sarah gave her obviously hinted that they weren't on the same boat and that she did not find it funny.

" Anything but that. " Sarah said sternly in a tone that Lottie never heard before.

She sighed.

" Water will be fine I guess. " Nodding, Sarah walked out of the room to fetch her a glass of water and came back a minute later. " Thank you. "

" You're welcome. " Sarah took the armchair directly across from her and stared at her intensively as if Lottie was some kind of mystery because this how she sees Lottie now.

Like a mystery.

Lottie didn't like the way she was stared at by Sarah as if she was being judged and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She wondered what was going on in the woman's head. How do you tell someone that obviously wanted to see you that you have been trying to avoid her at all cost?

How?

" So... " Lottie cleared her throat, shifting in her seat. " Where do we start? "


End file.
